1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and, in particular, to a tool for finishing an outside corner.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct interior walls using drywall. It is also known to use corner bead to strengthen corners of interior walls constructed of drywall. Corner bead is generally in the form of a V-shaped, light gauge metal or paper strip which is installed on corners of the interior walls. It is therefore desirable to apply a finishing material to the corner bead to provide the corner with an even finish to facilitate painting. The finishing material is typically applied to the corner bead using a corner trowel. There is however also a need for a tool to evenly spread the finishing material applied to the corner bead or to remove excess finishing material applied to the corner bead.